1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to display technology for electronic apparatuses, and more particularly, to a display system including a plurality of display devices capable of operating separately and an electronic device using the display system.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as televisions, or desktop computers, each employ a display device to display images. However, a size of the display device cannot be made large enough due to manufacturing limitations. Accordingly, when several users watch a display device together, one or more users may not be able to see the display due to influence factors, such as a narrow angle of view of the display device. As a result, it is uncomfortable for several viewers to view the display device together.
What is needed, therefore, is a means which can overcome the described limitations.